


Pyrojewel

by CrimsonOpium



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonOpium/pseuds/CrimsonOpium





	Pyrojewel

02

晚上我经常整夜整夜地不睡觉。没有失眠那么严重，充其量是电子屏幕的蓝光，酒精，还有煊赫门湿软的烟丝把我眼皮撑着，撑过几个小时就到日出，一到日出我就解脱。窗帘那两层布料很厚，不把它们拉开我是不知道白天黑夜的，夜里我坐在房间地板上，好像被关在八九十年前犹太人大屠杀的集中营，莲蓬头里喷洒出毒气——断断续续通宵几个晚上之后我看上去也没有多少命可活了。任谁看到都会产生一种怀疑，怀疑这人用一点点禁品，并且还处在难以适应的早期，但不过量，绝对很轻微。很快他们又会打消这种怀疑。只碰一点点毒的人总像在做贼，因为不够老练而神经紧绷，而我脸上一副下三滥的坦然，对自己无限宽恕和包容。

以前我学校里的女生很吃这一套。学艺术的那些大小姐没食过人间烟火，也没见过穷酸男人，把落魄当做潇洒，就等于把我当作梦中情人。Vanessa是她们当中唯一一个真正和我有过交集的，她见过我抽发霉的烟，抽完把烟屁股丢进琴盖里，这个澳洲女人在我这里无数次大开眼界。每当这种时候，她攥住了鄙夷，努力地滋生出一点类同于母爱的柔情，把我摁在她怀里：都会好的。我或许没有完完全全爱过她，但我绝对爱过她这种没脸没皮的天真，她摆不出证据也照样有说服力，我不得不信，而每一次对她深信不疑都是在延缓死期。她以为把我瞒得很严实，但她太年轻，作案经验的缺失导致她出尽纰漏。直到我躺在那家小旅店的床上都在想，你哪怕就现在，死到临头了给我提个醒，也能未雨绸缪，也算万事大吉。她从床头柜里翻出两个避孕套，然后跪到我两腿中间，像天鹅汲水一样垂下脖颈，我眼睛沿着她背脊上一小串突起的骨头往后看，看见床尾那台电视机里我躺尸一样的姿势。我好意提醒她，那两个套子用不上了。她把我软软握在手里，提前修剪好的指甲毫无意义地到处划，问我是不是想让她怀孕？我任由她这双手揉重揉轻，几次要拿虎口卡住我，按住紫色的血管和青色的筋，像掐死一只猫一样往里完全收紧。我说你别误会，我没那个本事。

她脸上一点点被性欲蒸出来的潮红色被稀释掉，像敷了一层蛋清，快速地成膜，然后在空气里晾成青白的颜色。你什么意思？她智力退化到开蒙前，浆糊一样的大脑什么都理不清楚。这时候还不能直接开始失望，要先迟缓地反应好久，反应出她到底是“误会”了什么，我又是怎样地“没本事”，然后她才被这一刚刚大白的真相抡倒在床上。她倒下来的时候是很戏剧化的，那片薄薄的腰被折断，像一只诈死的枯叶蝶，轻飘飘地侧着落到我大腿上。我隔着半个身体的距离看她，由衷感到抱歉，她挑错通奸的对象，白白浪费掉了不长不短一段大好年华。

外面的人砸门，第一声响像是砸到她身上一样，她惊坐起来，身上只穿了内衣裤。我想她大概是有那么点庆幸的，就算我跟她接吻无数次，至少还没有对她硬起来，既然没有真正奸过，也就构不成通奸。她怀揣着一种置身事外的侥幸心理看我穿上长裤，去给她前来捉奸的原配开门。我被原配像砸那扇门一样砸到墙上，短短几秒内，整块脑壳四分五裂再被修补，补完再裂，没完没了。我在紊乱的痛觉里听到Vanessa的惊叫，澳洲英语惶惶地把她的舌头打了好多个结，她口齿不清地哭：别动手，会死人的。她还没清醒呢？这个男人往我脑袋甩出一份杀人力气，他没打算给你减刑，还能顺便再要了我的命，一对苟且未遂的狗男女，他谁都不放过。

我从那张还没被滚乱的床上直接进了急诊。过了半天我醒来，那原配穿得人模狗样在我床边打瞌睡。他眼睛都合得黏在一块儿了，手上还握着个拳，不松劲儿，逼得我不敢动作，怕他一旦被搅醒就要抡着拳头招呼上来。我猜Vanessa已经讲整个故事和盘托出，无伤大雅地美化一下她自己，又或许抹黑一下我这半个奸夫，我无所谓，脸面被这人砸进墙里，早早就不要了。我手臂够到床边上，把手机捞到面前，然后我开机，在那几十秒里什么都能急转直下，我精准地预知到一个已成定局的噩耗，它在我输完密码后就要兑现，短短六位数，我按得活像在数手榴弹爆炸倒计时。然后锁屏往上弹开，我只扫一眼，已经不用去看那几百条消息和邮件，手机甩出去，正正好好砸在床边上这人的肋骨底下，冤有头债有主，我必须让他也疼一疼。

那时候范丞丞还整天往健身房跑，骨头外面包着肌肉，连皮都比我要厚几倍。我还巴望着他断几根肋骨，怎么着也得裂几条小缝，结果一套检查下来就只一块淤青。他得意地坐回到床边上，二郎腿跷着吐我脸上烟圈，我吸了两口，竟然也能被呛到。他幸灾乐祸：没抽过烟？老天，我真他妈想踩在他脸上——我在脑袋里把他的鼻梁碾成骨灰，说，没抽过好烟。

小护士扭着腰进了病房，挑挑的凤眼朝他卖骚，大哥，病房里不能抽烟。她两只丰腴的手指往范丞丞嘴上捏，手指比香烟粗。我目不转睛地看戏，看这小护士无心慰问病患，一心同他调情，再看范丞丞嘴唇一开一合，让那根烟掉在她虎口上，大概烫出一个血泡，她整张脸被疼痛扭曲，拧成一根湿哒哒淌水的毛巾。我叹为观止，不知道该为谁鼓掌。

后来有好几个月里我忙得吃不上饭，早餐午餐合一顿，晚餐直接省了。再次见到范丞丞那天晚上我打车坐了半小时，在车上难得安稳吃完一盘盒饭，司机弯弯绕绕开错了路，我到他家门口已经迟了一刻钟。他家是一排联排别墅最右边的一栋，算个半独立屋，三楼阳台打穿了外墙延伸出去一块玻璃平台，我从楼底下往上看，看见他搭在玻璃阳台栏杆上，半个上身戳在外面，无病呻吟似的抬头四十五度角吐烟圈。抽的不知道什么烟，烧得很快，我站在阳台正下方仰着脸能看到烟灰悠悠打着圈晃下来。从我这个角度看不清他的脸，只看到一截很长很长的脖子，跟他巴掌大小的一颗头颅和撑不起西装的窄肩都不成正比。只要再过几个晚上，我看着那截脖子就能认出范丞丞，比电影节红毯上的女明星还白，放到灯光下看几乎半透明，像煮软煮烂的东北凉皮，血管爬在上面是蓝紫色，Vanessa掐过，我也即将要掐过，美丽的东西不被摧残都是暴殄天物。

范丞丞来开门的时候烟还没抽完，被摁灭了夹在两指间，怎么是你？他很形式化地问了一句，脸上没多少惊讶。你姓黄？黄老师？我拿手里那只工具箱砸他大理石的门框，要早知道是你家，我肯定不来。

其实倒不会，我犯不着跟钱置气。我坐在他那架三角钢琴前面调音，他倚在边上看，跟看马戏团老虎钻火圈似的，手上捻着一张从我工具箱里翻出来的名片，大拇指在边缘磨，磨得薄薄一张卡片成了破洞牛仔裤边角，暴露出细细碎碎的，劣质的丝状纤维。黄老师，教钢琴呢？我手上拧着他的琴弦，就当做在拧他金贵的十根手指。你去办我停学手续的时候，他们没把我祖坟地址都告诉你？他知道我装傻也装不了太久，我和他同频，沟通一半靠言语，另一半都是意会，眼皮子往上翻一翻我就知道他已经不耐烦，手指骨节捏到发白他就知道我蓄力要杀他。这才是我见他第三面，已经什么话都不必再多说。

你想回去上学啊？他最后一个字象征性上扬，讲成一个问句，实际上已经很笃定。手里还捏着我那张名片，油墨印出来的黄明昊三个宋体字被他抹成一团污，他大拇指沾了墨臭，做了不道德的事总得留下点罪证，来供他忏悔或者销毁。那点油墨被他摁到琴盖上，像是拿来签字画押的一块指纹，范老板平时签合同买的都是地皮楼盘和大单生意，他算好利弊，一点亏都不肯吃。如今他要跟我做买卖，后路不给留，手起刀落劈出一盘死局，把我困在正中央。

他脱人衣服很熟练，我T恤被扒下来的时候好像没跟他嘴唇分开过，而他把我浑身剥光也不过十几秒钟。他衣着完好，我知道不只做爱要我光裸，他单方面的屠宰也要我光裸。那张琴凳被他跨着，而他被我跨着，嘴唇掉到我脖颈里去啄，一下一下能比烟头还烫，同样在我身上烙出红色带焦味的印。他兴奋起来用牙咬，扎得更深，停在同一块皮肤上几乎能刺破，刺出炎症一样的深红，一串串细小的暧昧的皮肉之苦。我眼泪被挤出来，平滑地一路向下，从我淌到他，还要起起伏伏地淌下去，或许最后在琴凳上蒸发。他手掌摸到我脸颊上来，沾了一手湿，这怕是他第一次搞同性，这么点不该存在的水分就把他搞得很焦躁，他问我哭什么？不爽吗？看你都硬了。我是真的起了反应，他打蛇打到七寸，斩草已经除根。在Vanessa费力给我口交的那时候，她把事实含在嘴里，和它好亲密，于是她比我更早看穿一些东西，那些过分夸张的连锁反应都是有原由的，我终于恍然再大悟。

幸好范丞丞还没来得及脱自己身上的衣服，我把他推开的时候他不至于太狼狈，换身衣服再洗一把脸，就没人看得出他多久还前跟另一个赤条条的男人缠在一起。他头一次碰上不肯合作的对象，甚至连质问都不会：你什么意思？——人在极度愚钝的时候是不是只会问这一句话？我像又回到几个月前那个晚上，他红杏出墙的前女友问我同样的五个字，那时候我给不出答案，要故作高深，当局者迷地目睹她女性独有的敏感思维怎样剥出我的真面目。而今晚我终于得以参破这个问题唯一的答案。我也含在嘴里，还得要咽下去，像生吞一条活鱼，它未软化的刺和鱼鳞刮得我血肉模糊。答案我不必再分享了，在范丞丞把我开膛剖肚之前，他有幸永远无知。


End file.
